Daniel Pineda's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta: Song 2 - Another Busy Day on the Engines.
Here is the second song called Another Busy Day on the Engines in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by Daniel Pineda. Cast *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (as Thomas) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc (as Edward) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Agent Xyz (as Henry) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (as Gordon) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Judge Richard (as James) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Scotty the Elephant (as Percy) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (as Toby) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 1 (as Salty) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 (as Spencer) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Clerk Larry (as Oliver) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (as Emily) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Insane Hank (as Duck) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 (as Rosie) *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 2 (as Boco) *Emma (from Jim Button) as The Singing Woman (as Daisy) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator (as Sir Topham Hatt) Lyrics *Mickey Mouse: Good morning, everyone! (when Casey leaves for work, hauling his circus train, with his coaches and freight cars) *Chorus: Good morning! *Mickey Mouse: Good morning, children! *Chorus: Good morning! *Mickey Mouse: I'm so pleased to see you here, And welcome, every one of you, To the station I am here. We must get things ready, From the branchline to the main, It's another busy day, Another busy day on the engines. This storm means we will have a very busy day. *Tillie: Good morning, Sir Mickey Mouse! (sets off to work by picking Farnsworth first to take him to get a passenger train) *Mickey Mouse: Good morning, I hope you're having fun. I really must get on now, I've got a railroad to run. Platforms to be swept, The sheds all clean, And the doors are to be swept again. (Tillie picks up Pete to take him to get a freight train) *Toyland Express, Montana, Ivor, Wilson, Huey, Blue, Jacob Pneumatic, Emma, Rayman, Sonic, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Klonoa, Coco Bandicoot, Rut, Tex Avery, Scooby Doo, Kelly, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles: It's another busy day, Another busy day on the engines. *Jebidiah, Mickey, Emma, Ivor, Huey, Blue, Jacob, Toyland Express, Wilson, Montana, Rayman, Sonic, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Klonoa, Coco Bandicoot, Rut, Tex Avery, Scooby Doo, Kelly, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles: Busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy day! (after Pete leaves with his freight train, Farnsworth follows with his passenger train, before Jebidiah takes the milk train) *Mickey Mouse: I'm very glad to see you. Welcome to my railroad. Oh, I am proud of the engines. Do you like engines? *Audience: Yeesss! *Mickey Mouse: I can't hear you. *Audience: Yeesss! (Tootle arrives with Georgia picking the Birthday Train) *Tootle: Good morning, Sir Mickey Mouse! *Mickey Mouse: Ah, good morning, Tootle. Say hello to Tootle and his engineer. *Audience: Hello! *Tex Avery: What's your favorite thing to do? I'd better move my wheels and make sure the mail is not late. *Mickey Mouse: Let's all move our arms, like Tootle's wheels. *Emma, Ivor, Huey, Blue, Jacob, Toyland Express, Wilson, Montana, Rayman, Sonic, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Klonoa, Coco Bandicoot, Rut, Tex Avery, Scooby Doo, Kelly, Bugs Bunny, and the Beatles: Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, It's another busy day on the engines. (Tootle's wheels spin as he pulls the mail out of the yard) *Mickey Mouse: Very good, everyone. Good morning! *Chorus: Good morning! *Mickey Mouse: The sun is getting high, *Chorus: And soon, the steam will all help us, As we're rising to the sky. Yes, everything is going from, The branchline to the main. It's another busy day. It's another busy day on the engines. (Wilson departs with the breakdown crane) *Tillie: Oh, oh, Mickey. Do you know what I like? *Mickey Mouse: No. What do you like, Tillie? *Tillie: I like to see the steam rising from the funnels. Whoosh! *Mickey Mouse: Do you all like watching the steam? *Audience: Yeesss! *Mickey Mouse: Well, let's make some steam. *Chorus: Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! It's another busy day on the engines. (Toyland Express steams along the track out of the station to Toyland station with Ivor leaving with a freight train after Jacob and Emma set off with Blue and Huey following and racing each other) *Coco Bandicoot: Do you know one favorite thing about driving the engines? Blowing the whistle. *Mickey Mouse: Yes, the whistles. Do you all love the whistles? *Rayman: Let's all make the whistle sounds. We'll play a game. *Coco Bandicoot: Now, everyone, over here, make your whistle sounds. (Montana blows his whistle and sets off) Say, 'Peep! Peep!' *Audience: Peep! Peep! *Rayman: And, everyone, over here, make your whistle sounds. Say, 'Toot! Toot!' *Audience: Toot! Toot! *Chorus: Everyone, together, let's make our whistle sounds. Say 'Peep! Peep!' 'Peep! Peep!' Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! It's another busy day on the engines. *Mickey Mouse: Now, let's do them all together. Moms and Dads, kids, start by moving your arms like the wheels. (Tillie blows his whistle and sets off light engine to get the birthday train after Georgia got uncoupled and was left of a siding) Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, Watching the wheels go round and round, It's another busy day on the engines. Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! Watching the steam rise high. Whoosh! It's another busy day on the engines. Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! Blowing the whistle loud, Peep peep! It's another busy day on the engines. Footage * The Reluctant Dragon (1941) * Dumbo (1941) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) * Babes in Toyland (1997) * The Little Engine That Could (1991) * Play Safe (1936) * Ivor the Engine (1958) * Little Golden Book Land (1989) * Chuggington (2008) * Dora the Explorer (1999) * Porky's Railroad (1937) * An Ameircan Tail 3 (1998) * Rayman * Sonic the Hedgehog * Ty the Tasmanian * Klonoa * Hugo the Troll * Scooby Doo * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Looney Tunes * The Beatles Category:Daniel Pineda